Valentine
by banhan
Summary: One shot: Stiles goes to Jackson's Valentine's Day party and there are so many people who either drunk or high. Stiles gets hit on by numerous of guys, but this one guy in particular is causing him trouble, but as Stiles friends are nowhere to be seen, he finds that he has no way of getting out of this situation. Pre-Sterek :)


**I've had Valentine's day on my mind for a while ever since me and boyfriend realized that our tenth month anniversary falls on valentines day -.- and even though this fic isn't so romantic at the beginning, it gets there at the end. Hope you guys enjoy :D **

The music was blaring loudly in Stiles eardrums, making it near impossible for him to hear his own thoughts let alone anyone who even bothered talking to him. At Stiles wandered through the crowd, he searched for Scott or Isaac or anyone else he knew, but when he couldn't find them inside he regretted coming to this stupid Valentine party any way, like seriously, who had a party just because it was Valentine's Day? Well Stiles could answer that question! People who were in a relationship and wanted to get laid; and people who were not in a relationship and wanted to get laid, this was minus Stiles of course, who only went to the party because Lydia had begged him.

Walking outside to the pool area, Stiles finally spotted the pack-minus Derek, who was most probably cursing every couple he saw- hanging around near the outside bar and drinking. Lydia was the first one to spot him and she squealed when she saw him walking to them and she wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly. Luckily Stiles didn't have a huge crush on her anymore, because if he did, he would have fainted at the attention that she was giving him.

'Nice of you to show, Stilinski' Jackson said, walked forward and giving Stiles a genuine smile. Huh, it was weird seeing a nice Jackson, but ever since the Kanima incident, Jackson had taken a real liking to everyone.

'Yea I thought I better show up' Stiles stated, giving a small smile in return. To be honest, parties were not Stiles scene and at the moment, he felt immensely out of place.

Scott patted Stiles on the back rather hard, and almost fell over if it were not for the support of Stiles. 'You're bloody lucky you showed up'

Stiles looked down at his best friend and smiled, for once he was thrilled about seeing a drunken Scott. Because of Scott being a werewolf, it takes a lot more alcohol to get him drunk, so whatever he had must have been pretty darn strong for Scott to be as bad as he was.

'Wow' Stiles stated, looking at Jackson. 'What did he have?'

It was Isaac, who answered Stiles, but even he seemed to be stuttering and his eyes were droopy. Great, all of Stiles friends were drunk, and knowing them, they would get Stiles drunk knowing that his father dropped him off tonight. Yep, it was definitely safe to say that by the end of this night, Stiles was probably going to be smashed.

'Same fing that we All HAVE HAD' Yep, Isaac was drunk as well.

'Come on Stiles' Lydia said excitedly, grabbing Stiles and heading to the bar.

'He'll have a shot of scotch' she said to the bartender.

'And what will you have?' he asked

'Mmm, Jackson…what should I have?'

Jackson came over and wrapped an arm around Lydia and clapped Stiles on the back. 'How about she has a bloody Mary and make it three. I plan on getting Stilinski drunk tonight. Woooo!'

Stiles smiled slightly and downed the shot. To say it tasted horrible was a serious understatement. It tasted like bleach, not that Stiles had ever had bleach before, but it was just that comparable. It was truly disgusting, but instead of complaining, Stiles took it like a man!

'Sweet, here's your drink' Jackson said, handing Stiles the bloody Mary. To be honest, even the name of the drink sounded disgusting.

Stiles smiled as he watched Lydia and Jackson walk away hand in hand, it was such a good feeling knowing that all his friends were in a good place right now. Oh, if only Stiles had a valentine. He had imagined it to be Derek, but of course that was just a weird as day dream. For all Stiles knew, Derek was not bisexual.

Gulping his bloody Mary in just twenty seconds, he decided to go walk back to the group and attempt to socialise, but it was hard to do that when each and every one of your friends were making out. Even Isaac and Danny were making out with each other, which was completely weird because Isaac did not like Danny at all!

'You look like you so don't want to be here' a voice said behind Stiles.

Stiles turned around and came face to face with a person who he had never seen before. 'Yep' was all Stiles said and he changed paths again, desperately trying to avoid the weirdo. Stiles accidently bumped into someone on the dance floor and the guy spilt his drink all over Stiles pants.

'Sorry' Stiles muttered.

'I don't think I can forgive you unless you come to the bar with me and have a drink with me'

Stiles internally rolled his eyes at his luck. He knocks someone and spills their drink and in return, they want to go and get drunk with him! Seems legit, Stiles thought as he followed the attractive blond hair, brown eyes boy to the bar, deciding to have a drink with him so he wouldn't seem rude.

'Straight vodka shot' the guy said to the bartender, who had raised his eyebrows as he said this and was staring at Stiles.

'Are you sure you can handle another shot so quickly?' the bartender asked Stiles.

'Yea, I kind of owe this guy. Got to have one' the bartender didn't say anything whilst he poured the shots, but he kept watching Stiles closely as though he was afraid it was too much for him.

'I'm Luke' the guy said right before he and Stiles took their shots.

'I'm Stiles'

The shot hit Stiles nose like a disinfectant and it burnt his throat and he felt as though his throat was on fire. God, vodka was horrible, but yet, Luke was ordering another two so they could have. Stiles watched in amazement as Luke wasn't even fazed by the drink. He was a machine!

'Drink'

Stiles took the vodka shot and drank it in one, hoping it wouldn't burn his throat this time but boy was he wrong. It was just as bad as the last time, if not worse. 'One more' Luke mumbled and ordered another two.

'Maybe we should call it a quits?' Stiles asked, his throat burning.

'Nah…one more and then we will get drinks and go'

The only reason Stiles took the shot was so he could get Luke to shut up. He didn't want to offend the guy, but he was getting seriously annoying now. This time, the shot didn't burn his throat, but it did make Stiles lightheaded and he almost fell over, but Luke steadied him before ordering drinks.

'Two shit on grass'

Oh the name! Stiles started laughing like a maniac as Luke said this. Seriously, who the hell names a drink shit on grass? The person who named the drink must have had one too many drinks and was probably high to. Huh. High…..like the roof high. That didn't seem like a bad idea being on the roof.

'Here, take the drink'

Stiles looked down at the drink and saw that it was fizzy. Weird, huh? Whatever, it wasn't like Stiles cared about the Goddamn drink; he just wanted to drink it because he was thirsty and hot….and well he just wanted to drink it. Stiles greedily drank the drink and set the glass down on the counter before running away from Luke and going over to where Jackson and Lydia were on the dance floor.

'LYDIA!' Stiles yelled in her ear, smiling as she jumped a little bit.

'Whoa Stiles, I'm impressed. You haven't even been here an hour and you're smashed' Lydia said, holding Stiles arm so he wouldn't fall over.

'Yeah, but I'm going soon' he said.

Jackson frowned. 'Where are you going?'

'To the roof!' Stiles explained with a frown. As if his friends didn't know he was going to the roof.

'Stiles, no you're not' Jackson said. 'Just stay on the ground for a little bit, okay?'

Stiles was confused at what Jackson said. Stay on the ground? Did he really want Stiles to randomly lie down on the ground? Well….if he must! Stiles dropped down to his knees and pushed people out of his way before he laid down on the ground, just randomly chilling on the dirty ground. Jackson and Lydia laughed before helping Stiles get up.

'That's not what I meant, Stilinski!' Jackson said in between laughs.

'Oh' Stiles dropped his head as he was ashamed. He just did what Jackson asked him to do, but yet he could never please anyone.

'Are you alright?' Lydia asked.

'I want a drink' was all Stiles said before he ran off to the bar and ran into Luke again.

Without thinking, Stiles wrapped his arms around Luke's neck to pull him close so he could kiss him. At first they kissed with just their lips, but eventually Luke got bored of that and forced his tongue in Stiles mouth whilst he grinded his hips up and down Stiles hips.

'You're sexy as fuck' Stiles said in between kisses.

Luke laughed, before saying, 'I know, everyone wants me!'

'Well I didn't before' Stiles stated simply. 'I went away from you so I could get high up on the roof, but then I wasn't allowed to so I wanted to make out with you'

Luke planted kisses on Stiles neck which made him moan loudly. 'You want to get high, Stiles?'

It took Stiles a moment to register what had been said, but when he did he nodded his head eagerly. Luke pulled away from Stiles and reached inside his pocket to pull out a small white pill. Ohhh….maybe it tasted like candy! Luke placed the pill on Stiles tongue.

'Don't swallow it yet'

'Why not?' Stiles tried to talk but he couldn't as he kept his mouth open with the pill still on his tongue.

'Swallow it with some vodka'

Luke held up his glass and put it to Stiles lips so he could drink it. As Stiles was already drunk –and had unknowingly drank a drink that was spiked- he had no idea what he was doing. Everything Luke said he obeyed because he didn't want to disappoint Luke in any way.

Stiles put his lips to Luke's once more and his tongue entered his mouth, but Stiles wasn't in charge for long as Luke liked to be able to control everything. Luke's hands were exploring Stiles body and feeling him, and they only rested once they reached Stiles cock. Obviously feeling Stiles erection, Luke grabbed Stiles and whispered in his ear.

'Let's get some drinks and then go somewhere more private.' Stiles just moaned in response and followed Luke to the bar, letting himself get strung along like a puppet.

'Tequila' Stiles shouted at the bartender before Luke could even say anything.

'I don't think you're up for this, Stiles' the bartender said, giving Luke a deadly glare.

'Who are you to tell me what I'm up for?' Stiles asked, bending over the counter, not even bothered by the fact that the bartender knew his name.

'I'm Derek's friend' was all he said, but Stiles swore under his breath. That explained the reason as to why he kept looking at Stiles and Luke throughout the night. 'He asked me to call him if you do anything stupid.'

Stiles pulled a face, like seriously, who was Derek to tell some person to call him if Stiles did anything stupid? For once Stiles was acting like a typical teenager, but he was about to be stopped all because of Derek! No way, he would not let that happen. It wasn't like Derek actually cared for Stiles in that way, therefore, Stiles could do whatever he wanted to and he could do whoever he wanted.

'I'm going to call him' the bartender said.

'F**k you' Luke said angrily. 'Just be the good bartender that you're getting paid to be and give us a drink'

'Piss of you little shit'

Stiles had enough of this shit, he pulled Luke away and took him inside and up the stairs and led him to one of the spare rooms. He was seething on the inside! Why the hell would Derek care if Stiles acted stupid or not, after all, Derek wasn't the king of making wise decisions? Ugh, all Stiles wanted was a drink to soothe his dry throat.

Stiles leaned back on the bed and spread his arms and legs as though he were making snow men. Everything was weird for Stiles at the moment. Everything was blurry and he could hear his heart beating in his own ears, and not to mention the fact that he could barely move his arms or legs without getting extremely tired.

'I'm tired' Stiles said sleepily.

Luke crawled on top of his and basically dry humped Stiles. Stiles body reacted automatically, he brought his hips up and he was aroused, but really, he didn't want any of it. In light of what had just been said, Stiles firmly believed he may stand a chance with Derek and all he wanted to do was find Derek, but he couldn't move.

'What did you do to me?' Stiles asked.

'Nothing you didn't ask for' Luke responded as he ripped off Stiles shirt and threw it to the ground.

'Stop please'

'Nope, not until I'm finished with you'

'Please'

'Shut up' Luke backhanded Stiles so he would shut up, and Stiles was sure he was going to have a black eye tomorrow, but that would be the least of his problems.

'Much better' Luke undid Stiles belt and placed it on the bed bedside Stiles. 'I'll use that later' he said as Stiles sent him a questioning stare.

'Just stop' Stiles pleaded one last time.

Luke didn't even respond, instead he just kissed Stiles and put one hand down Stiles jeans and started stroking Stiles private part. Stiles attempted to scream for help but Luke placed his other hand firmly over Stiles mouth, preventing him from doing anything other than screaming into his hand. Luke undid the buttons and zips on Stiles jeans and ripped them off. Shit, what had Stiles gotten himself into?

Just as Luke was about to pull Stiles briefs off, the door flung open and an extremely angry looking Derek walked in, frowning and giving Luke a murderous glare. If Stiles could move, he would have ran straight in Derek's arms, but he had no control of his body so all he could do was lie there practically naked, with only his briefs on.

'What the f**k do you think you're doing?' Derek said to Luke.

'Relax, Stiles wants it, don't you Stiles?' Luke looked at Stiles, but Stiles didn't say anything, instead he just stared at Derek and pleaded for him to help him

'Get away from him. He's mine you dick!'

'Oh yea, you want to fight for him?'

'You have no idea what I'm capable of you idiot' Derek's voice was cold and harsh…just the way Stiles liked it.

'And you have no idea what I'm capable of'

Without saying anything else, Derek charged forward and punched Luke in the face and he went flying to the floor, his head knocking on the ground with a thud, rendering him unconscious. Stiles smiled as he saw his knight in shining armour come rushing to him, making sure he was okay. Derek pulled back Stiles eye lid and placed a hand on Stiles cheek to keep his head from falling to the side.

'Stiles, what did he do to you?' Derek asked.

Stiles looked at Derek and said, 'I don't know, but I don't feel good'

'How 'bout I get you out of here'

'He's….ripped…my'

'STILES' Stiles woke up as Derek was yelling at him to bring him back to consciousness's.

'Sorry'

'You're alright' Derek softly touched Stiles face, right at the spot where Luke punched him. 'if he was supernatural, I would have killed him'

'Mmm'

Derek took of his leather jacket and wrapped Stiles up in it, making sure that Stiles arms were covered properly, he then went to Jackson's room –chucking Luke out of the room in the meantime – to get sweatpants for Stiles to borrow. Derek walked back in the room and found Stiles snoring softly, man…Stiles had such an effect on Derek .

After sliding the sweatpants on Stiles, Derek gently lifted him and put one hand on his back whilst the others hand when behind his knees. Derek hadn't expected Stiles to move or respond in any way, but Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek and murmured something in Derek's ear.

'I really like you, Derek. Thank you'

Derek smiled like a damn fool when placing Stiles in the passenger side of the Camaro, but not before saying, 'I like you too, and just to let you know, you're mine and only mine' Derek then kissed Stiles on the forehead before going to the driver's side and speeding off, wanting to get Stiles as far away as possible.

* * *

When Stiles woke the next morning he had a massive headache and his entire body ached. Even though no lights were on in his bedroom, everything was just too darn bright and not to mention that the light actually made his nausea worse.

Rolling over in bed, he saw that there was a glass of water and Advil which he thankfully took, but that wasn't all that was on the bedside table. There lay one long, stem red rose that smelled beautiful, and a card that had Derek's beautiful calligraphy on it; the card had one question on it, but this question made Stiles smile like a fool despite how he felt. The question on the card read: _Will you be my valentine?_

**I don't know if Derek even writes calligraphy, but I've always imagined him to be able to. So yea, what did you guys think? Did you think it was bad or good ? Please review and tell me :D**

**And oh yea, those of you who are reading this and is reading my other fic, _everything is not what it seems_, I didn't update today because I had writers block, but I'll update tomorrow :D**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one shot :D**


End file.
